Love Is such a Payne
by emigreen98
Summary: On Rachel's 19th birthday, her best friend Emilee takes her to a One Direction concert. At that concert they are asked the question of their dreams by the most perfect boys ever know to man. What will they do about this question...what will they do period? Two girls and two..no..four boys are involved...Two win and two lose.. Read to find out more! :D
1. Chapter 1: Best birtday present ever!

"Hey, I'm back!" I said as I walked into our apartment.

"Oh, Hi" Rachel said as she sat on the couch eating cheese balls and watching TV.

We didn't have much because we lived in a small apartment.

We had moved into together, being best friends and all, and we had money but we didn't really need a big place.

"I'll be right back" I said to her before running to my room. And of course her reaction would be "whatever".

When I got to my room I admired it a little before throwing my stuff on the floor.

The room was covered with posters of actors and musicians. My favorite poster was the one with a baby kitten saying "You eated my cookie?".

When I got back to the living room she was still there. I turned the TV and told her about how I took my final exams and I passed them, so I was going to graduate.

I told her that we were going out to celebrate not only my achievement but also her 19th birthday.

She was turning 19 this month so I thought I would celebrate hers now, because I would do something that would change our lives forever…

* * *

When we got into my car she asked "Where are we going?" I simply replied "You will know when we get there."

We were really going to go to a One Direction concert from their Up All Night tour, but I told her we were going out to dinner. I didn't lie we were going to go to dinner, but the twist is...we were going to have dinner with One Direction.

I had spent almost all my savings on four tickets, Rachel, Me, Rachel's mom (Brandie), and my mom (Angela). It cost me a fortune, but I was soon to find out that it would all be worth it.

When we arrived I told her to take her jeans with her when she went in. I did the same thing. We were wearing very nice dresses, because I told her to look nice for dinner.

We got out of the car and we saw our moms. They waved and we then remembered why we moved out in the first place.

They hugged us and tried to give us kisses but we denied them. Brandie said "Oh my little girl is growing up, I hope you will like your birthday present." Then my mom had to chirp in by saying "Ya it will be great and you two will have the best time of your lives."

Rachel replied by saying "Wow, this place must have really great food here. I just hope it doesn't have a creepy waiter that will stalk you until you date him."

That statement sent shivers down my spine, because I knew who she was talking about.

We had to stop going to our favorite restaurant, because of this creep. His name was Micheal, but everyone called him Mike. What made him creepy was that he was our waiter every time, I mean we would go in, he would wave, and when we got a different waiter he would always tell them to back off and then threaten them. He then started to harass her by calling, texting, and IMing her, and what he was sending was really creepy.

When she finally said yes that she would date him, it was because she didn't want to be harassed any more. Well she actually started falling for him and I started to puke more, because they had "cutesie" nicknames for each other and I would here their conversations, and the end result...me puking!

Well when he finally got his way and they dated for about 3 months...he dumped her though text! You never do that to a girl! So I took it upon myself to teach him a lesson...I made him cry and then I beat the crap out of him. He said he was sorry but then he was back to his old tricks asking girls out.

Any who, we walked up to the door and there was a security guard standing there. He then proceeded with asking Rachel questions like name, age, and if today was her birthday. She answered the questions and then let us all into the stadium. She walked in and didn't understand where or why we were at a stadium. Then it finally kicked in when she saw the stage, or it could be that One Direction started to sing "Stole My Heart" (Rachel's fave song EVER!). She ran to us and asked who planned this I screamed back at her that it was me.

I have never seen Rachel cry before, but that day on her 19th birthday she cried and I couldn't stop the tears. So when her dress got all wet we just blamed it on that she laughed so hard in the car that she spit the water by accident.

She asked me what we were really doing tonight and I told her about how I didn't lie and we were going to have dinner, just that we were going to have dinner with One Direction. I couldn't breathe because she hugged me so hard, but I returned the favor and almost crushed her toothpick like body.

We walked to the front of the stage and started to watch the sound check. They only realized we were there when we screamed the lyrics at them, and yes it was my fault...don't judge. They asked who we were, we explained, and then all of a sudden we were on stage and singing with them.

They asked us if we wanted to come with them back to their hotel now and then after the concert. They were needing to go get some things from their hotel and we of course obliged and went with them, because i mean come on...what are the odds One Diretcion is going to ask you to their hotel...so ya we were going to most definitely going.

I kept thinking that this will be the best night of her life. I was going to be right but what happened next no one will ever guess.


	2. Chapter 2: The concert and its affects

"Woah" Rachel said. "Holy mother of sweet Jesus" I chimed in a little to dramatically. We were walking with the five most heavenly boys on the face of the Earth. "Ya it is almost like we get the royal treatment, wouldn't you think so girls?" Niall finally broke out laughing when we nodded our heads in unison.

Rachel was walking in between Harry and Louis, and I was in between Liam and Zayn. I have to admit they all are very cute but Rachel and I have always seen them as how they categorized themselves on the X factor.

_Liam: The smart one_

_Harry: The flirt_

_Zayn: The vain one_

_Niall: The funny one_

_Louis: The leader_

We had always thought that we would get married and that time will come eventually. Until that time we are going to fantasize over One Direction, because you could say that we had the _One Direction Infection!_

When we got past all the screaming fans, and getting taken away by their security because they thought we were crazy fans, we finally reached the elevator. When we stepped in I realized that our jaws were still open so we shut them immediately.

We were on the penthouse floor; this way they didn't have to hear the fans screaming their names all night long, and most rock stars like that kinda thing, but it does get annoying and I am not a Rock star...

As we were going up in the elevator we all started to play twenty questions. The boys started asking questions and of course we answered short and sweetly. Zayn went first...

"What are your names?" (most obvious question)

"My name is Emilee and this birthday girl right here is Rachel" Rachel laughed at my response and I think they all laughed a little under their breath, but they tried to keep straight faces. Next was Liam...

"How old are both of you" (another obvious question)

"Emilee is turning 20 next month and I am turning 19 tomorrow" She did a little dance in the elevator because of her turning 19 and all. Niall laughed a little louder this time because she was dancing like an idiot. Then Niall asked us a question...

"Where are you from?" (not as obvious but close enough)

"Um..we live in San Fransisco. It was a bitch trying to get here because of the traffic" I laughed at that one because it was very true. "And we live together in a small apartment with little space, talking about a bitch, ha you don't even know the half of it!" I added in and apparently that was very funny because the all laughed.

When we reached the penthouse floor our mouths dropped open again because it was so big and beautiful. I think that you could have fit our apartment in that hotel suite 20 times and you would still have room left over!

Liam and Zayn stopped they looked at me and Liam pushed my mouth closed and asked "is this your first time in a penthouse?" By the look on our faces he had gotten his answer. Zayn and Louis started laughing and I snapped out of my trance.

"What can we help with?" I asked nicly fighting back the urge to hit Zayn and the urge to also make out with him.

"Oh you guys can just go and sit on the sofa or one of us could give you a tour of the penthouse?" Harry asked sweetly looking deep into Rachel's eyes. I was surprised her knees didn't buckle under her when he looked into her soul.

She replied only with a weak smile and nodded. I finally spoke up and said "Ya that would be great, so who is gonna take us on this tour?"

Liam said "Well I could take you and Harry wil probably will want to go so we could take you guys." I nodded because I had the biggest crush onLiam and of course Rachel had the biggest crush on Harry that my crush looked like an ant.

So while the rest of the boys went to their rooms to gather their things that were needed, Liam and Harry showed us around.

This is how I saw their apartment:

_Living_ room:** BIG**

_Dinning room:_ **BIG**

_Harry's_ room:** BIG**

_Liam's room:_** BIG  
**

_Louis room:_** BIG****  
**

_Niall's_ room:** BIG**

_Zayn's_ room:** BIG**

_Rest of the house:_** HOLY MOTHER OF GOD BIG!  
**

When they finished the tour they offered us drinks and something to snack on and we accepted. Then they sat us on the couch and ran to their rooms like I would run to my room when my boyfriend had been on. (that is a story for another time)

Then almost in a row they all came out: Niall, Zayn, Louis, Harry, and Liam. Ah They were all in tight skinny jeans...We stood there for a moment soaking in all of their damn sexiness. I could see by the look on Rachel's face that she was doing the same thing. We snapped out of the trance when they all laughed, because we were standing there, mouths open, drooling no less, and our eyes were screaming _OH MY GOD_ and looking at every inch of their bodies.

Then Harry had to make it worse by saying "Why don't you take a picture", Liam finished his sentence "It will last longer!" When they said this it made both of us blush. Shivers went down my spine when Liam spoke because of his accent! Rachel blushed so bad that she didn't need any make-up the rest of the night..

* * *

We left the hotel and they started singing in the car to practice a little bit even though they were going to do another sound check. They asked us to sing along and we declined, sadly. Harry and Louis were flocking around Rachel, while Liam and Zayn were almost protecting me from all the fans that were out side the big metal barriers. Niall was walking in between Zayn and Harry...

When we got inside they started their last sound check. They asked us to get on stage and sing along, but this time when we said no they came got us and yanked us onto the stage. So we finally started singing the harmony and started to dance around with the boys. It was a lot of fun! Well from what I could tell Rachel was having a good time and at that moment that was all I cared about.

The fans started to pour into the arena and the boys ran backstage and went to their dressing rooms. Harry and Louis in one, and Zayn, Niall, and Liam were in the other. They asked us if we wanted to come in and we wanted to sooooooooooo bad but we said we would wait out in the dressing room hall. They came out again in very tight skinny jeans and we started to drool again. God the affect they had on us! No other boy in the world could ever do this to us!

Then the concert started...IT WAS THE BEST EVER! We were front row and they pulled _US_ on stage for Rachel's birthday and sang happy birthday to her and led us backstage.

When The concert was over...we got into the limo and we went back to their hotel room. They had a very big after party with only them and us! Now that was awesome! We started to dance around like fools, because I mean come on...that is all Rachel and I know how to dance! We were watching MTV and when Stole my heart came on Rachel almost had a heart attack because they were singing along.

They asked us to sing along and we were forced to because they all did the puppy dog face and how the hell can you say no to that! We started singing along and I fell over a lot but then I did it on purpose one time and Zayn ran over to see if I was ok... I died when he picked me up flung me over his shoulder and carried back to the living room.

Rachel and I were having the happiest night of our lives! Well we got so tired that neither Rachel nor I could drive, so we had to crash at their place for the night...we all slept in the living room but it ended up that Rachel slept in between Louis and Harry, and I slept in between Liam and Zayn. Niall decided to sleep in his room because he wouldn't sleep on the floor... In the morning we would find out what a party would really feel like.


	3. Chapter 3: The BIG question

"Uhhhhhhh" I said as I finally woke up. Everyone else was still asleep except for Rachel. Rachel was awake and in heaven...the reason for that was Harry had his arm around Rachel and Rachel was trying her best not to scream, squeal, or at any cost freak out!I on the other hand had two arms over me..one from Liam and the other from Zayn. I managed to wiggle them off without waking them up, and how I did that I will never know.

I sat up and saw Niall in the kitchen, no less, and trying to find something to eat. I got up and walked over to him and hugged him good morning because I not only do that to Rachel every morning but I wanted to make sure this wasn't a dream. He gladly hugged me back. "Good morning Emi" and when he said Emi with his Irish accent I could have died right then and there.

"Good morning, let me guess you are hungry?" I replied with a small grin on my face. "Ya a little, but i can't find anything in here that I don't have to cook." "I say this because I burn everything I cook..." My smile grew bigger as I tried not to laugh so loud. "Rachel and I could fix you guys breakfast if you want, it wouldn't be a problem."

He smiled and said "That would be great!"

"Ok but let me go check my phone first" I said very quickly as I walked over to my purse.

I grabbed my phone and I stared at it for a long time. Then I started to cry, a lot.

Rachel sat up when she heard me crying. She knows what it sounds like because I cried a lot when my grandma died. She got up and ran over and ask what was wrong. I slowly showed her the text message I had gotten at 5 AM that morning.

I swear she almost had a heart attack from reading the text. It was from my boyfriend and it said "I am dumping your sorry ass, because u r cheating on me with another dude!" She ran over to Niall and told him to get her wet wipes, chocolate, and a computer! He started to ask why but she glared at him and he got the things she needed.

She came back and told me to log on to my Google account and to go to my page. I did as I was told, because you never hurt a girls best friend through text and get away with it.

When I logged on I saw all the things he was posting about me and I started to cry even more. I read one and it made me slam the laptop shut. When I did this I woke the rest of the boys up.

They stared at my red face and saw I was crying. They all got up off the floor and ran over to me. They each asked what was wrong and I tried my best to explain but I just couldn't. I walked over to the couch and buried my face into the cushions. Rachel came over sat on the couch and rocked me back and forth telling me it was ok.

I looked up at her and finally said through my tears "It is over. It is actually over!" I scream when I said over and dug my face deeper into her arms.

The boys ran over and sat on the floor in front of the couch. "What is wrong and what happened?" Liam asked sweetly. Rachel started to talk but I stopped her and I told her I would tell them.

"My boyfriend of 1 year just broke up with me, because he thought I was seeing someone else..." He stared at me and he had that oh my god I am so sorry look in his eyes. In fact all of them had that look on their faces.

"Why are you crying over him though?" Harry asked as nicely as he could.

"Because I actually loved him!" When I screamed that they all took a step back. I stared at them all and had an apology look in my eyes.

"That isn't even the worst part.." I started. "You guys woke up from me slamming the laptop shut." "Well I slammed it shut from what he said about me online." They all looked at me, even Rachel because I had slammed the laptop shut before she could read it.

"And now I know that I am worth nothing in this world..and..." I had to stop because I couldn't continue talking about it.

Rachel stood up and told me to give her my phone. Again I didn't ask why because I knew she was already pissed off.

She went through my contacts and found Jeremy (My ex-boyfriend) and she hit the call button. She had put the *67 in front of the number that way he wouldn't know who it was. She put it on speaker when he answered.

"Hello?" he said kinda slurred and I knew he was drunk last night when he sent the message. "Hey sexy thing, are we gonna hook up or what?" Rachel said trying her best not to gag.

We all started laughing when he was trying to process what she had said. "I know what you said to my friend and so help me god..if you ever talk to her again I am going to rip your head off!" Rachel screamed into the phone before she hung up on him. We all burst out laughing. What...we couldn't help it!

I started feeling a lot better after that and I put it behind me. "Now, how about that breakfast I promised me and Rachel would fix you guys?" I said wiping the remaining tears from my eyes.

"Are you sure you can cook after what just happened?" Louis asked. "Oh yeah I have done this numerous times before!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Ok so you five sit up here and tell us what you guys want" Rachel said a little less angrily.

They discussed for a few moments and then Zayn spoke for them saying "Is it too hard for you two to make us maybe omelets?"

I sarcastically gasped and pulled out the stuff to make the omelets with and started making them. Rachel took their order of what they wanted in their omelets and then came back over to help me make them.

When I was finished making the food I sat down at the table and dug in. Niall was amazed at how much food Rachel and I ate in such little time. "Wow are you guys secretly food eating competitors?" Niall asked in amazement. "NO!" I burbed a little to loud because I think I scared them...

* * *

When we finally finished eating The boys cleaned up the kitchen and us two girls cleaned up the living room. The sad part was that Rachel and I were done before the boys were. And there was a lot more blankets and stuff than there were dishes in that sink.

When the were finished we all ploped on the sofa and turned MTV on. They were having a One Direction takeover. (For those o you who don't know what that is, it is a tv show that shows only one direction for an hour or two) We started dancing around and when What Makes You Beautiful came on, the boys laughed and started singing along. We kept dancing and cheering them on hoping we wouldn't have to sing again, because our throats were a little soar from all the screaming we did at the concert.

Finally I said "I need a shower!" Rachel nodded her head and the boys followed her lead. "Can me and Rachel use your guys shower?" I asked sweetly as possible, and apparently it worked because they showed us the humungous bathroom.

I got in the shower and was out in like 5 minutes. When I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes on and my hair wet up in a bun, the boys just stared at me. Rachel followed my lead and was done in 5 minutes also. The boys just stared at us.

"Um...ok...then.." Niall said a little awkwardly. "Ya ok so we have a question for you two.." Liam started.

"We wanted to know if you two would like to come back to London with us and maybe stay with us for a little while?"


	4. Chapter 4: London Is Calling

We stood there speechless with them staring at us two idiots with blank expressions on our faces.

"Well" Harry said while looking at Rachel with soft eyes. He almost looked like he was staring into her soul.

Louis was doing the same thing to Rachel but I was left with the other three boys looking at me with puppy dog eyes. And might I just add their puppy dog faces are so damn sexy.

Zayn stood up and walked over to me and said "please it would mean the world to us if you two would come with us to London." I could have crumbled under his stare, but I kept my cool. Rachel on the other hand just crumbled when Harry walked over put his arm around her and said "please?" That shows how weak One Direction makes her. And of course her answer was yes.

"Ok hold on, I wanna know something." I said abruptly. "Go ahead ask away, only if you say yes." Liam said with a seductive smile on his face. It was HOT! "Fine i'll go, but where will me and Rachel sleep?"

"That is easy!" Harry said "Rachel will sleep with me," He paused and Liam picked up "And you will sleep with me!" He smiled.

"Wait a minute!" I said breaking all of the happiness into pieces. "If I am going to move somewhere, then I want to pick where I stay..." "And I am living where Rachel is."

Harry's face lit up like I had just gave him cake.

"No that is not what I meant Harry." I said ruining all his fun. "I am going to pick, if you are ok with that Rachel." She nodded as that being her form of agreeing with me.

"Ok, I am going to choose...Niall!" I said. Niall wasn't even paying attention, that was the reason I chose him. Rachel got unwrapped from Harry's grasp and ran over to Niall. I smiled at the rest of the boys and all I saw was 4 wide eyed, wide mouthed boys staring at me. I giggled and said "You guys need to shut your mouth, because you guys are attracting flies."

I could see that Rachel was a little sad so I talked to her and we made a deal that she would need to meet up with me everyday even though the boys were with each other every moment of the day, they each had separate places to live.

Rachel ran over to a sad Harry and hugged him. He thought it was a goodbye hug and he turned away. Rachel slapped his arm, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He turned bright redand returned the favor. I stared at them for the longest time, of course in shock, but I was still staring. The bad thing was that I had the urge to kiss someone too, and I had 4 targets. I kept myself under control though it was killing me.

"Ok boys, Rachel and I have made a decision." I said calmly. "We will take turns staying with you all."

Each one of them looked at me, smiled, and ran over and bear hugged me. I mean i thought that Zayn was going to crush me he hugged me that hard. After he put me down I gasped for air and Rachel started to laugh. I told Zayn to go give her a hug and of course, just like a puppy would, he went and gave her a giant bear hug. She then couldn't breathe and I laughed. When I started to laugh I sounded like a dying cat, because Zayn had hugged me so hard. Then they all started to laugh.

I walked, no I limped, over to zayn and I punched him in the stomach. He giggled, because I mean I was hurt so I was a little weak. He said through his laughter "You hit like a girl!"

"I AM A GIRL!" I said a little too enthusiastically. He apologized and wrapped his arms around me. I said "You can only hug me if you don't BEAR hug me!" He rolled his eyes at me.

After all of that went down we sat down and discussed the entire "trip". We agreed that Rachel and I would stay with one of the boys every week. No we are not players, I just thought that it was only fair. After hours of them arguing over who got who which week, I finished a book, it was really good.  
Liam finally spoke up "Ok, you wanted us to work this out and we can't."

"Well, there is another way." I said smiling.

Liam said cheekily "Uh-oh there is that smile again..." I of course out of natural reaction hit him in the arm. He pretended that it hurt and he leaned down and whispered into my ear "Better luck next time, love" I crumbled. When I say crumbled I mean my knees gave way and I had to grab Liam's forearms for support. I crumbled again because his muscles flexed when I latched onto him. Rachel literally had to come and lift me off of him in order for me to not crumble. Of course Liam just had this big grin on his face.

"I didn't know I had that effect on women.." He said sarcastically. I smirked at him sarcastically.

"Ok I changed my mind about my idea. The first week I will stay with Niall. Rachel you pick who you'll stay with." I said turning to Rachel.

"Uh isn't it obvious?" "I want to stay with Harry! DUH!" She giggled at herself. I giggled with her and I don't giggle. These boys were driving me not only crazy but also driving my emotions crazy.

They boys offered to take us back to our small apartment to get our things. We all got into the Limo and we talked. Harry had his arms around Rachel. Zayn was holding onto my waist while I snuggled into Liam's warm arm. It was cold outside and that doesn't happen in San Francisco. Liam was soaking in the smell of his cologne. He whispered into my ear "Are you wearing my cologne?" I answered by whispering in his ear " What I couldn't help it, you just smell so good when you wear this cologne." I think I kind of aroused him because he sort of shivered when I whispered into his ear.

Liam's arm was getting a lot of attention and so was Zayn, so I got up out of my seat and crawled over to where Niall was sitting. He wrapped his arms around me and I nuzzled my nose into his sweater. I was rubbing it in Liam and Zayn's faces because they wanted all the attention and they weren't getting it. So I just giggled a little into Niall's cream colored sweater.

When we got to our apartment Rachel got out of the Limo and dragged Harry with her. I looked up at Niall who was staring at me with his bright blue eyes. I leaned up and kissed him gently. Oh my god! His lips were so soft! I was in heaven! When our lips finally parted I looked at him and said softly "Thank you for warming me up" He smiled and said "My pleasure."

I turned my head to see two boys staring at me in shock. I looked at Niall and then back at the other two. I leaned over to them and shut their mouths. I climbed out of the car giggling. I pulled at Niall's hand and he almost fell out of the car. When he regained his balance we intertwined our fingers and we walked toward the apartment building.

Liam and Zayn were a little slow so they got to go up the stairs. Niall and I got lucky we got our own elevator. So when the doors shut I grabbed his face and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. The kiss didn't last long because I lived on the third floor. When the doors opened I squealed a little because Harry and Louis were standing right in front of us staring in a weird way.

I ran down the hall to Rachel and said "You do know this place looks like crap right?" She nodded her head and when I unlocked the door we ran through and slammed it shut, locking the boys out. I high-fived Rachel and we started to clean.

The boys came running up to the door and banged on it. "Emilee if you don't open this door this instant I'll break it down!" I heard Liam yell. I had finished up a few things and then Rachel just ran into the living room and stood there. I unlocked the door and as soon as they opened the door I screamed "RUN!" I was laughing the entire time. I was running towards my room but apparently the boys had like super speed, because I had Niall on my heels chasing me.

Rachel had gotten caught by Harry and was now in his arms giggling. I got into my room and almost shut the door but Niall was two seconds too quick. I ran and jumped on my bed. Niall swung the door open and then proceeded to pick me up over his shoulder and carry me back to the living room.

He put me down on the couch and said "if you two ever do that again.." Then I said " You will do what Horan?" He smiled at me and said "You don't want to know" I giggled and said "Translation, I don't know what I will do!"

Either way He tried to make himself sound like he was dangerous or something and it was just making him cuter and cuter. I jumped up and said "Well come on, let's pack!" Rachel jumped up and dragged Harry and Louis into her room. I told the other three "Ok you can sit, stand, or whatever in any room except Rachel's, because she has friends over." I laughed at myself, because I sounded like her mother.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn all followed me into my room. I was about to shut the door and Niall whispered into my ear "Oh no you aren't getting away again." My eyes went wide and I shivered of course but I mean he is just...so...mmh! They all came in and plopped down on my bed. I had to change so I told them to wait there.

I ran to the bathroom and changed into my blue and white spaghetti strap shirt and my faded skinny jeans. I walked out to find all three boys looking around my room. None of them noticed me when I walked in, until Zayn finally looked towards the door. He smacked Liam's arm a couple of times to get his attention. Then Liam smacked Niall's arm and then they are stared at me.

Zayn finally spoke up saying "Woah, babe I don't know why you needed to be warmed up, because you are HOT!" I giggled as the blood rushed to my cheeks turning them a lite pink. So in return I walked over to him, placed my hands on his legs, and whispered into his ear, "Ya too hot for you to handle!" His eyes went wide as I stood up and walked to my closet.

I opened it and started digging through my clothes. Liam walked up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and said "I like this one" and then he grabbed my favorite dress of all time. It was white at the top and as the color went down the dress It turned from white to a pale blue, and from a pale blue to a dark blue.

I laughed at him saying "I had a feeling you would. Now remove your hands or I will slap this dress on you so fast you will not know what the hell happened to you!" He moved his hands slowly off my hips and he knew what he was doing to me. He was driving me crazy! I was then spun around by Niall and He just looked at me with his soft eyes. I melted at the sight of him. He smiled, because he knew what he had done.

I sadly removed him from me and continued to dig through my closet. He finally got my drift and went back to sitting on my bed. I screamed when I found an item of clothing that I had loved forever! The three of them jumped when I screamed but then saw I was dancing around. I had found my old Ipod and plugged it in. I called it my One Direction infection Ipod, because all that was on the Ipod was One direction. I didn't let the boys here what I was listening to, but they figured it out once I started to sing Rock Me from their album Take me home.

I thought they had left so I was randomly dancing to the music. When I jumped at the chorus and had turned around I saw they were staring at me. I smiled a little embarrassed. Niall then started to laugh at my expression. I of course blushed really bad and I got a bad shiver also.

I said "Make yourselves useful and help me pack!"I then just grabbed my suitcase and started throwing clothes at them. The kept up and were putting the clothes in the suitcase. I was about to throw them my jacket but I stopped and said "I don't want to bother any of you in the car so I will take this with me." Niall walked up to me, yanked the jacket out of my hands and packed it. I stared at him in disbelief. "What was that for Niall?" I questioned him. He then smiled and said "Because, I don't want that jacket doing my job!" He winked at the end of his sentence and making me warm.

After I finally was done packing, I brought my junk into the living room and sat it down. "RACHEL!" I yelled. "Are you done yet!"

I heard a thud and then I saw her bringing her stuff out as well. We looked at each other and laughed. Liam grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other. He started toward the door and before he opened it, I stopped him. I grabbed my jacket out of my bag and put it on. Niall made a pouty face as I turned around. "Niall would you rather me go and put on a turtle neck that would take you longer to get me out of and that you wouldn't be able to warm me up?" He shook his head no and I smiled at him.

I told Liam to go out the door. When we got into the elevator Liam dropped my bag and turned me towards him and kissed me. I was in complete shock so I dropped my bag. I tried to get him off of me, because he caught me by surprise. He wouldn't let me go, instead he pulled me closer to him deepening the kiss. I was in heaven again. His lips were as soft as Niall's. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and running my fingers through his soft hair.

When the elevator finally stopped I pushed him off. I couldn't breathe. He looked at me and smiled. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the elevator with Liam right on my heels. When we reached the limo he was being a complete gentleman by putting my bags in the trunk. Apparently he was making up for charging at me like that. I am guessing also that he did that because of his boy hormones. Haha I laugh every time I think of that.

The rest of them came down and Niall walked up to me and I was blushing, because of the elevator attack. Niall thought he caused my blushing, so he hugged me and then said "If I make you blush this much then there is no need for makeup." I walked with Rachel a little bit while Harry tagged along. "Harry I need to tell Rachel something if I could talk to her alone please?" He gave me a pouty face. I reassured him by saying "Harry I won't kill her I promise." He smiled and walked over to the other boys.

"Rachel I need to tell you something." I said a little on edge. "Ok what is it Emi?" She said happily. "Rachel, Liam kissed me in the elevator." I said blushing. Rachel stood there and looked at me like WTF! "Rachel breathe or say something, please!" I said in a panic. Rachel then started to giggle and laugh at what I said. I started laughing with her. "Well you are officially screwed Em..." She said after laughing. "I know I am, but until then I am not interested in Liam, well at least for now." I smiled.

We walked back to the boys laughing. We climbed into the limo again and I took my jacket off. Niall gave me a happy look and demanded I gave him my jacket. I agreed completely and gave him my jacket. He then motioned me to go sit next to him. I sat down and he once again wrapped his arms around me. I dug my nose into his sweater again.

I looked over at Liam and noticed he was sad. I asked Niall a couple of questions and then I climbed over in between Liam and Zayn. I told Liam that he could wrap his arms around me. He wrapped his arms around me and then I nuzzled my nose into his sweat shirt. I smelled his cologne and I melted. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and then he started to lean his head toward mine. I pushed his head back and turned around. He didn't understand what I was doing until I leaned back against his chest. He was very happy. I would know because I looked up to find a smile on his face.


End file.
